Come Back: A MadArcher Story
by FictionAddict9
Summary: Robin, a headstrong archer, tires of her quiet life on her mother's farm. In fleeing trouble with the townsmen, she discovers a tower hidden within the woods and curiouser, a girl trapped inside. Together, they realize their true potential and help each other break the walls of their own making.
1. Locked Up

Robin's eyes never faltered as she watched the white rabbit leap underneath the thickets. She felt the feathers of her arrow pass her cheek and watched the weapon sail toward her target. It hit the tree trunk, slicing the thin rope traveling down its length, causing her trap to fall from the branches and upon the creature. She heard the trap door shut tight and smiled in victory. Pushing aside the bush, she looked upon her prize as it shuffled within its cage.

"Got to run twice as fast as that, my pretty."

Before she could finish bagging the animal, she could hear the distinct sound of dogs howling. She threw the sack over her shoulder and sprinted through the trees, knowing the hunting party would soon be on the move. Sure enough, she heard an arrow flying on her left and hitting a tree too far off.

"Idiots," she insulted them.

She could hear the familiar shouting of men leagues far behind her, trying to catch up. But they never could. No one could outmatch her.

She raced passed the edge of the forest and jumped the wooden fence bordering their farmland, feeling her mother's protection spell wash over her like a welcome home. She looked back quickly, when she could no longer hear them, and wondered if they simply gave up when she vanished or if she should expect to see them later.

She slowed to a jog as she came closer to work she abandoned this morning, but a sharp tug on her sack resulted in her falling on her backside.

"What have I told you about poaching in the forest?"

Looking upward, Robin winced at the frown on her mother's face. Zelena stood tall, one hand holding Robin's sack and the other on her hip as she prepared for another reprimanding for her daughter.

"We are returning this to them. Now."

Begrudgingly, Robin got to her feet and followed her mother toward the gates at the entrance of their home. She recognized one of the idiots as he searched for something he couldn't see, his weapon at hand and a scowl on his faces. Zelena pushed the gate open and Robin watched as the man acknowledged their sudden appearance with alarm.

"Witchcraft," he exclaimed.

His word drew the attention of his peers, and they soon joined their foolish comrade's side.

"Yes, it is. It's good to know my mother's powers are not unknown to you. Too bad you're too brainless to take caution," Robin countered.

"Give us back our property, thief."

Robin looked to her mother, silently begging Zelena to say something but with the raise of her mother's eyebrow, Robin knew she would receive no aid.

Raising the bottom of the sack, she released the rabbit and watched as it hopped off, only for one of the men to snatch it up by the ears.

"You got what you came for, now go home," Robin said, bitterness laced each word.

"Why don't you go back where you came from," spat another man.

Raising her bow and arrow, Robin aimed it toward the voice.

"Are you deaf as well as brainless? I said, go home!"

Stepping to her daughter's side, Zelena forced Robin to lower her aim.

"We don't want any trouble. My daughter returned your property."

"She shouldn't be hunting in our woods in the first place."

"Maybe if you shared the land, you wouldn't feel so stupid being robbed," Robin accused.

"And let a pair of monsters like you roam free? The two of you need to be locked up!"

Robin raised her bow again, when her mother dragged her behind the front gate and let the protection spell hide them from the men's sight. Robin grasped the top of the gate so hard, she felt every crevice of the wood press into the leather of her glove.

"You two can hide in there, forever!"

She listened in anger as the men left, grumbling about an unconventional victory, and she stormed past Zelena back toward the farm.

"Robin! We're not done talking just yet. Don't walk away from me, young lady!"

"I'm turning eighteen, you can stop ordering me about, Mother."

"As long as I'm your Mother, it doesn't matter how old you are. You live here, you will live under my rules."

She could see her mother was not prepared for her to turn around so swiftly and when she did, her eyes met Zelena's without hesitation.

"Your rules make no sense. Why shouldn't we be just as free to go where we want here?"

"It's just safer to stay on the farm."

"That's all you ever say. Just once, I want to hear you tell me why we can't go outside the fences."

Robin waited, but her mother said nothing.

"That's what I thought. Have you ever considered, maybe they'd respect us more if they knew what we could do."

"That's not earning their respect, Robin. That's using their fear."

"It's the same thing, isn't it?"

"I know I raised you better than that."

With nothing to say to that, Robin turned away and walked toward their cottage. She dashed into her room, slamming the door and bolting it shut. Pressing her back to the door, she groaned at the memory of what transpired. She couldn't understand her mother's reasoning.

She looked around the room and gazed upon her life inside the confining space. Upon on the shelves lined figurines she built out of sticks and leaves when she was a little girl, because her mother would never go to town to buy her actual toys. She imagined all the people living in their town and all the friends that she wished she could make. What she wanted for her birthday, was a friend.

"Robin, you cannot stay in there to avoid me," came Zelena's voice through the door.

"Didn't plan to," Robin mumbled, pulling her hood up and crossing the room. Hoisting herself through the window, she landed quietly on her feet and made a beeline for the forest once again.


	2. The Escape

Robin swung her leg forward and back as she sat lazily on the tree branch, leaning back against its trunk. Until she was ready to go home, she knew her mother would not find her just yet. Not that Zelena would ever risk venturing outside her precious protection spell.

The insistent barking of a dog was the only warning she got before an arrow whizzed past her right side, causing her to sway on her branch. She looked down and glared at the mob below.

"You could have hit me!" she roared at them.

"Consider it just a warning, girl. Go home to your mother."

She got to her feet, and dropped to the next branch, then to the next. Until she could fall right in front of the ringleader and look him in the eye.

"I think I just might. And I wonder what she'll think of your warning, and what magic she would unleash on you."

The threat had her desired effect, the men looked nervous and some even backed away giving Robin some space.

"Incapable of handling your own fights?"

The comment earned him an arrow to the face. They stared unyielding until he began to sweat.

"Please, don't shoot me."

Zelena's words ran around Robin's mind: was she truly better than these men if she chose to scare them into respecting her. She lowered her bow and walked away, choosing just to return home.

"You're just going to let her go?"

Much to Robin's surprise, the ringleader didn't hesitate.

"No. Grab her!"

Robin bolted, easily putting space between them as she jumped over tree logs and through thickets. She could hear the dogs closer behind, making sure the party knew where she ran. She decided to change tactics.

Looking for higher ground, she saw a mass of ivy vines creeping over the slope of a large boulder. She leapt up, grabbing a fist full of vine to help her climb when her weight sent the vine swinging into a rock tunnel behind. To avoid hitting the tunnel ceiling, Robin let go and rolled further into the hidden passage. Getting her bearings, she almost missed the sound of the barking coming closer.

She looked back to the entrance and could make out the shadow of the dogs projected across the green veil. Getting to her feet, she took off further into the tunnel, until she came out on the other side to a glade enclosed with trees taller than she had ever seen. In the middle stood a tower just short of the trees tops.

Never had she seen something so impressive, yet so intimidating.

Taking a look behind her, she could make out the shadows of the entire mob and her mind was decided.

Reaching for two arrows, she began to scale the tower. No way would they be able to follow her up here, should they even discover the hidden entrance. She hoisted herself onto what felt like a wide mantel, and crawled the rest of the way through the opening.

She looked inside the one room space and found the décor rather charming. Illustrations covered every stone on the inside and color swirls ran around the bed frame up against the far wall. A smaller window was built into the stone structure and in front of it was a canvas and paint supplies.

Both arrows still in her hands, she stepped into the room, eyeing for anyone who may be living there but her attention was caught by the work in-progress on the canvas. The makings of a beautiful sunrise above the treetops seemed to be the artist's intent and Robin knew it would look astounding once finished.

It was her last thought before her vision went black.


	3. Meet Alice

Robin groaned, her eyes fluttering open as she woke to the extreme throbbing in the back of her head. Her body felt heavy situated on the wooden chair and confined around the wrists, ankles, and waist.

"Who sent you?" asked a voice, the tone commanding and to her perception, too loud.

"What," Robin responded.

She tried lifting her head to look at her attacker. The first thing she could make out was a halo of wild blonde hair.

"Tell me, who sent you?"

"Seriously, will you give me a minute. My mind can barely tell what is up or down."

The longer she stared at one spot, her focus became sharper, but the pain in her head didn't go away. When she was able to put the shapes of color together, she took in the form of a young woman. The second thing Robin noticed was the sight of ten petite toes, something strangely adorable for her captor.

"Ready to talk?" the young lady asked, lifting something in her hands to Robin's line of vision.

"You hit me with a frying pan!" Robin yelled in disbelief, all other opinions of this girl wiped from her thoughts.

Who in their right mind would do that?

The young lady raised the utensil as if ready to swing.

"And I'll do it again, if you don't answer my question."

"No body sent me! I was being chased, I discovered your tower, and I climbed it. That's it!"

Robin shut her mouth, feeling the dizziness return after exuding so much effort.

"And you think I'd believe that. I wasn't born yesterday."

She started to circle Robin, looking to size her up.

"How did you find this place?"

"I fell through the vines."

Sighing, Robin decided to lean back and rest her head against the top of the chair. She couldn't feel her bow or quiver, so they must be around somewhere. Luckily, she felt the arrowhead she kept in her sleeve.

"That's not possible."

"I know I don't look like much, but I'm not that feather light."

The young woman stopped back in front of Robin and raised an eyebrow. Hands on her hips and a look of suspicion, she was a vision of loveliness. Robin shook her head, feeling unbalanced by that particular observation. She blamed it on the headache.

"I meant enter the tunnel. And see the tower."

"You don't say. It's kind of hard to miss."

"You're a thief, aren't you? That's why you were being chased."

"Look here Tower Girl," Robin started.

"Alice."

"What?"

"My name's Alice, not Tower Girl."

Again that lovely shade of bravado colored her captor so well. Why were her thoughts running amuck?

"The name's Robin. And I'm not a thief. I was unjustly pursued by a bunch of men who I have a score to settle with. So would you mind letting me out of here?"

Alice shook her head and made her way to a table where Robin's bow and quiver lay. With the other woman's back turned, Robin leaned forward to cut the rope around her ankles, making quick work, as her equilibrium was rocked off-kilter.

"Who else knows you're here, Robin?"

"Certainly not the men chasing me. But my mother will worry where I've gone."

Robin noticed Alice's entire demeanor shifted at the mention of Robin's mother.

"I should be hurrying back to her. Which is why," Robin drawled out, rushing forward and holding Alice's shoulders with the arrowhead to her cheek, "I can't stay here."

"How'd you do that?" Alice asked, taken completely by surprise.

"First lesson in escape, sleight of hand. Now if you will hand me my weapons, please, Alice."

Begrudgingly, Alice picked up the strap attached to the container and turned around to face her captor now. She reached up to unceremoniously drop the strap around Robin's neck, to which Robin pressed the arrowhead a little harder to Alice's skin.

"Ow," Alice exclaimed.

"Sorry. Call it even for the bump on my head."

If looks could kill, Robin would be buried underneath the tower itself.

Lastly Alice handed over the bow, in which Robin released her prisoner's shoulders and took with her own hand. Their fingers brushed only momentarily. The contact caused Alice to jump back, allowing Robin the opportunity to flee.

Without even looking down, Robin stopped at the mantle's ledge and looked to Alice with a smug smile.

"See you around, Tower Girl," she bid. Reaching up, her hand felt the vine of ivy she noticed earlier. With a forceful tug, it dropped off the roof and she slid down it.

It was like freefalling, she wasn't concerned at all at the rapid speed in which she came closer to the ground and merely gripped the vine tighter with both her hands and knees.

She landed safely enough but clumsily on the ground, rolling in the grass until she came to a stop. Rolling over to lay on her back, she raised a hand to feel the spot where her headache was only increasing. Perhaps that wasn't the smartest plan, but at least she got out of the situation.

She sat up and could just make out Alice looking over the ledge.


	4. Mother Knows Best

Robin didn't bother keeping quiet, as her body fell to the ground and the thump it caused sounded softer than it felt.

She eased her weapon off her shoulder and threw it on the bed, before following suit. The gentle touch of her pillow helped the rest of her body relax, but she debated whether or not she wanted to put in the effort to take off her garments. She closed her eyes, letting sleep take her when the door to her room swung open.

"Where have you been?"

"Not now, Mother."

"Well, the hour of talking calmly passed a long time. I got worried when I didn't hear anything from you for supper, only to find you gone."

"I needed space to think. Like right now."

Robin could feel the dip in the mattress on her side and actually enjoyed her mother's soothing voice when asked,

"What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself."

It occurred to Robin that her speech was indeed slurred.

"I have a headache. Nothing to worry about," she dismissed the abnormality.

However, when Zelena's fingers moved to massage Robin's scalp, Robin flinched away from the otherwise tender touch.

"Darling, that looks like a bruise. Did you fall while you were out?"

"It's nothing, Mother."

"Robin, talk to me. That could be serious."

"It was a lot worse earlier."

"How did you get it?"

When Robin didn't answer, she could almost feel her mother's apprehension grow.

"Robin, did you run into those men again?"

"No," Robin answered too quickly.

"Then how did you get a concussion?"

"It wasn't them. Even if it was, what would you do about it?"

"So now I'm the bad guy?"

Robin sat up, until she could glare eye to eye with her mother. Already half mad feeling the throbbing return, she couldn't stop herself from nearly shouting,

"If you would just use your magic, they wouldn't be a problem. I had my arrow to a man's face. I had a chance to truly stop them, and…"

Zelena reached out to place her hand on top of Robin's hand.

"And what did you do?"

After replaying the memory in her head, Robin spat,

"Nothing. Just like you."

"Robin-"

"You think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there," Robin voiced, her heard feeling heavy at the accusation.

"You don't know what you're saying. If you would only stay inside the protection spell-"

"The only reason why you want me to stay away from those people is because you're afraid of them."

"We are done talking about this! You need to rest."

"Stop smothering me, Mother!"

"Let me remind you again, I know what's best for this family! And you are never leaving this farm ever!"

A beat of furious silence passed between them before Robin made to act. Throwing Zelena's hand off her shoulders, she bolted from the room and stormed out the front door.

When she came to the gate, she felt the protection spell force her back but with a blind charge, she cut through the barrier. Completely ignoring her mother's cries to come back and the pounding in her head only getting worse.


	5. You Again

She fell six times on her way to wherever she was going. The last time over a log that she remembered this morning when she was being chased. Why she was being chased, she struggled to remember.

It had been dark for hours now, but her vision had been blurry before the sun left the sky. The greenery around her blending in with the shadows and she couldn't tell which way was clear until she felt something blocking her path.

She felt tired, the desire to close her eyes growing with every time she hit the ground. However, survival instincts told her it wouldn't be safe to drop asleep on the forest floor. She had to at least find somewhere to shelter herself for the night. And damn if she returned to the farm.

A wave of nausea came over her and she reached out to brace herself against the closest thing for support, when she fell head first through a familiar curtain of ivy vines. She coughed, swallowing back the bile and opened her eyes, taking in the rocks that build the tunnel. She wouldn't think they were carved by hand, for none of the stones looked cut or damaged. Like they all fit perfectly, as if by magic.

If she craned her neck, she could see the top of the tower, where a lantern was burning at the open window. It was pretty late but who was she to assume the lifestyle of a crazy, pan-wielding recluse?

Slowly, she stepped closer to the base until she could hear the tiniest trickling of water. To the side, ran a stream to which Robin reached over and cupped a handful of water. Savoring the refreshing taste and the clean wash of her mouth. She sat down, back leaning against the tower and her hand lazily stretched out to feel the stream water brush her fingers. Perhaps it would help her stay awake through the concussion.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she didn't see the approaching figure until a tremor through the ground put her senses on alert. Fighting back the pain behind her eyes, she ducked behind the nearest shrubbery and watched to her utmost shock as a giant plant sprouted from the ground. Its stalk grew in height, carrying someone with it, all the way to the top. There, the figure stepped off the plant and into the tower room.

Out of instinct, she felt for her bow. Only to realized she forgot it back at the cottage, and her only weapon was her hidden arrowhead up her sleeve. Should she need it, she could use it but in the state she was in, only luck would tell. Watching to see if the figure would descend, she maneuvered around the stalk with full intention of leaving through the tunnel.

As she drew near, a spark reached out to her from behind and she gazed confused at the seemingly lifeless organism. Without thought, her palm reached out to touch the stalk and a steady rhythm pulsed beneath the layer. She sensed a type of warmth flow from the flora through her fingertips, and she knew what she felt confirmed her previous thoughts.

Whoever cast this spell must be powerful. She never witnessed this measure of magic from her mother. She wondered who was up there.

Suddenly, a giant leaf propelled from the plant and swept her off her feet. The stem snaked upward, wrapping itself around the tower and making the trip a spiraling one for Robin, until she could manage a weak,

"Stop."

The leaf halted in its growth, just coming up to the rooftop. Where she could make out a conversation of sorts from below and within the room.

"No, no. I distinctly remember. We celebrated it last year."

"Well, they're kind of an annual thing, Mother," replied a familiar voice.

Robin slid quietly off the leaf and to the edge of the roof, where she could better hear what was said inside. However, she thought the strength behind Alice's voice seemed diminished.

"What could be gained from celebrating again?"

"I'm growing up, and I wanted to ask, what I really want, actually what I've wanted for quite some time now," Alice raved into a quiet mumble Robin couldn't hear.

"Alice, please stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling," the other woman cut in, completely stopping Alice in her speech.

Robin could only hear footsteps moving from one side of the room to the other, when Alice blurted,

"I want to see the town!"

"You want to go outside?"

"Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the town. I need to get out of here, I have to know what else is outside this bloody tower."

"Guess I always knew this day was coming," the other voice trailed with a sigh.

Some time passed before the other woman said, "Alice."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again," came the cold, harsh command.

Robin waited for Alice to argue back. And waited. And waited. When Alice finally spoke, it was a quiet admittance of defeat,

"Yes, Mother."

She sounded nothing like the fierce tempered girl from this afternoon. The realization made Robin wonder if this mother was anything like her own to make her daughter feel inferior.

"Now I have to run, I love you very much, dear," the cruel voice turned sickly sweet.

She listened as Alice crossed the room to her mother.

"I love you more."

"I love you the most."

Crawling away from the edge, Robin listened to the end of their conversation when suddenly felt her boot get caught between crevices in the tiles.

"I'll be back in three days time. We can celebrate then, hm?"

"I'll be here."

Robin could hear the plant retreating down to the ground and the violent shaking sound was causing her ears to ring.

When she was sure she could see the cloaked figure make its way to the tunnel, she gave her foot a hard tug. Unfortunately too hard a tug, and she slipped right off the roof. Grabbing a piece of structure with both hands, she dangled thousands of feet from the ground.

The lantern light she saw before caught her attention and she could make out Alice's face in her peripheral vision.

"You again!"

"Hey Tower Girl," Robin greeted cheekily.

The words sounded weak coming through the ringing in her ears, until every nerve in her body shut down. Including the feeling in her hands and once again, she felt herself free falling from the tower, unsure if she'd survive this time.


	6. Making a Deal

The warmth enveloping her head woke Robin from her sleep, her eyes fluttering open to the familiar sight of Alice's blonde hair, though her face was significantly closer than before. Instinctively Robin gasped, and Alice's hand, not too far from Robin's head already, reached out to cup her cheek tenderly.

"Please, don't freak out," Alice instructed kindly.

Robin froze, before she slowly sat up and realized her head felt less heavy than it did before. She reached for the back of her head and touched the skin there, the area feeling right and back to normal.

"I'm not freaking out. Are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested to know how I am still alive?"

"You gave me a scare, falling from the rooftop like you did."

"I remember blacking out. Did you catch me?"

"Yes and no."

"Well, you're being strangely cryptic."

"I summoned a vine to carry you in. It's a good thing you're as light as you are, although not feather light as you said. Hungry?"

Alice crossed the room to her prep station, fixed a full plate of food and brought it back to Robin as she sat in bed. Robin eyed it with suspicion.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to poison you after healing you, especially after you made it through the day with that bruise."

Robin picked up a bread roll and tore it in half. Satisfied by Robin's start, Alice got up and went back to the table, pouring herself some tea.

"Need I remind you that you gave it to me?"

"No, and I won't say sorry. You're the first person ever to come across my tower and I thought you were a thief."

Her seriousness of her words did not match the jolly way Alice was behaving. She joined Robin at her bedside, but didn't start into her meal. Alice merely looked upon Robin with wonder, a very stark contrast than their first meeting.

"What?"

"Can you use magic too?" Alice asked her.

Robin blinked, the idea never coming across her despite her partiality for her mother's magic. Without apology, Alice leaned in close and her eyes held Robin's in a hard, analytical stare. She stared back more to meet the challenge, but answered slightly unconfident,

"I don't know. I've never tried. But you can, use magic, I mean?"

"Yes, I can."

"And there's magic surrounding this tower too? I'm guessing that's why you can't leave it."

Alice drew back and blinked, cradling the teacup in her delicate hands.

"I overheard your conversation with your mother," Robin admitted to the offense, "It couldn't be helped. I was stuck on your roof."

"Which is a good thing she didn't see you. I can't imagine what she'd do if she knew you were here."

Robin looked absolutely bewildered at Alice's insinuation.

"Mother Gothel is just protective. She would never hurt you."

"You call your mother by her name?"

"She's not my real mother, but she loves me."

"So that's her excuse for locking you up in a tower."

"The tower is supposed to protect me, by keeping me hidden from thieves and ruffians. That's why I'm surprised you got through her spell."

Robin rolled her eyes nearly into her head.

"I have more than enough experience with that," Robin shared.

"So you know about protection spells?"

The question came as quickly and as confusing as Alice's earlier one.

"Yes and no."

"Well, you're being strangely cryptic." Alice parroted Robin's own words.

"I've broken through one before, but I don't know how I did it."

"So you don't know how to use magic," Alice deducted, "Well, you best be careful, uncontrolled magic can be more dangerous than a frying pan to the head."

Alice finished her tea and picked up Robin's half eaten plate, nearly dropping it when Robin reached out for her wrist.

"Teach me how!"

"What?"

"Teach me how to use my magic. You tried everything else haven't you? If you're unable to break the spell yourself, maybe my magic can."

"No, when you're better you have to go-"

"I'm not leaving."

"What!" Alice shrieked completely taken back by Robin's determination.

"Something brought me here, Alice. So I have made the decision to trust you."

"Who in their right mind wants to be prisoner?"

"But trust me when I tell you this, without my help you'll never be able to escape your tower."

Taking in Robin's offer, Alice crossed her arms and Robin let her maul it over. She entertained herself by picking up another fork full of ham.

"If I teach you how to control your magic," Alice repeated, "then you promise to use it to help me break my mother's protection spell."

"I promise," Robin repeated smoothly.

Alice's expression told her that Robin's assurance was far from trustworthy. So turning the tables, Robin leaned in close until she was nose to nose with her reluctant captor.

"And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise."

Alice uncrossed her arms, Robin reading the subconscious move as a sure sign of her win.

"Ever," she breathed the word in Alice's face, watching with amusement as the other girl's lashes fluttered.

"Alright then," Alice conceded, stretching her hand between them.

Robin laughed at the gesture. Her hand met Alice's and they shook on it, Robin quite enjoying the tight grip of challenge.

"We start immediately."


	7. Looking at the World

Robin panted, feeling the skin underneath her fingers become sweaty, and she bit her lip in further concentration.

And the look of expectation on Alice's face was getting on her last nerve.

"Why isn't this working," Robin shouted, releasing her frustration with a slam of her hands to the floor.

Alice sat crossed-legged across from her, a pot of soil placed between them.

"You need to stop trying so hard," Alice advised nonchalantly.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Were you trying when you broke through your mother's barrier?"

Robin leaned back, supporting herself with her hands as she took a break to think about Alice's question.

"Not really. I just thought of leaving."

"What about when you got to the roof?"

"That was just a thought too. I was curious."

"See? Magic isn't something you overthink about. Let's take a break, we've been at this for hours."

When Alice's words registered, Robin looked outside the window and could see the sun moved significantly across the sky since they first sat on the floor. Alice got to her feet, offering a hand to help Robin up, and the apprentice followed suit.

"Would you like some tea?" offered Alice.

"You sure drink a lot of the stuff," Robin teased.

Alice walked over to the cupboard on the wall and opened its doors to reveal shelves and shelves of tiny pots, containing what Robin could only assume to be tea herbs.

"It's easy to preserve when you have limited access," Alice explained.

While Alice prepared their beverages, Robin took a moment to gaze around the small room and noticed just how little Alice possessed. Much of it basic necessities, with a few choice things for entertainment, but nothing she seemed to truly value above the rest.

"Where's the painting you were working on?" Robin asked.

"I burned it."

Robin's eyes grew wide at Alice's casual dismissal of the artwork.

"It wasn't very good, and it just made me think about the argument I had with Mother Gothel," Alice explained.

"I thought it was good," offered Robin, despite the lateness of the compliment.

Alice smiled in thanks, offering the cup of tea. She gestured to the window and Robin followed her to the sill. When Alice took a seat, Robin did the same and let her legs hang off the side while Alice sat cross-legged.

"You must get tired of this view."

"You'd be surprised. You can have a lot of different views, just staying put. Look over there," Alice pointed out a set of clouds, "What do you see?"

"I see… two ships," Robin answered, seeing the outline of the boat and sails in her mind's eye.

"Now what about way down there?"

Robin could see the tiny head of a gopher just popping up from under the ground.

"A gopher playing peek-a-boo."

"And in that tree, far over there."

This time, Robin could see nothing but greenery.

"Uh, leaves?"

"Look closer," Alice instructed, putting down her teacup and pointing directly into the tree.

Robing leaned closer, trying to pinpoint the end of Alice's finger, when she saw them. There, within the top of the tree flew two songbirds. They would come together before they flew apart, moving in swift circles.

"Two competitors fighting over food, or territory."

"Are you daft? They're obviously dancing. It's a courtship."

The laugh exploded from Robin before she could help it. Her stomach tightened and her lips started to hurt from smiling so wide. Only the perplexed look on Alice's face got her to try and stop.

"You have a funny way of looking at the world, don't you, Tower Girl," Robin noted.

Alice's brows creased at the observation.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see more of it. I did make a promise," Robin reminded her, shifting her leg to bump Alice's knee.

The action caused Alice to bump her teacup and the two women watched as it descended from the tower.

"I'm so sorry," Robin started but Alice shook her head.

"I'll just get another one in town. Maybe even today before the market closes," Alice hedged.

The look of complete confidence on Alice's face made the tightening in Robin's stomach worse, and she wondered if she enjoyed the feeling or should be terrified of it.

Thousands of feet below them, Alice's cup swung loosely from the momentum of its fall, its handle hanging upon a newly sprung sapling.


	8. Dancing, Doubts, and Birthdays

"And then they got up on the table and started dancing!" Robin exclaimed, making Alice laugh in return.

Sitting across from each other at the small table, with food Alice prepared for them and candles decorating the centerpiece she created, made for a lovely dinner in Robin's opinion. Talking with Alice all day, Robin never realized how fast time passed inside the tower, and while the pot still sat on the floor, they had yet to return to it. Choosing rather to become more acquainted with each other.

"You must show me this place," insisted Alice.

"I don't know. A pub might not be the best place for a first timer like you."

"You think I can't handle myself?"

"Oh, I know you can't enough to handle yourself out there."

"I knocked you out with a frying pan, didn't I?"

"That was a one-time chance. Then again, a pretty thing like you would need your frying pan."

Not noticing the way Alice blushed, Robin merely wondered why she mumbled her next question,

"Why would I need my frying pan for dancing?"

"To beat away unwanted attention. Unless you wanted to, that is," Robin hedged, not knowing for sure what Alice would prefer.

"I'd rather much just stick with you."

"That's sweet, Tower Girl, but I don't dance."

Alice blinked at Robin's casual declaration and for a second, she thought how disappointing never to see this gorgeous girl dance. With that in mind, Alice picked up Robin's hand and ran around the other side of the table, pulling her from her seat.

"Alice, what are you-"

"Teach me how to dance!"

"I said I don't-"

"You said, 'you don't dance' not 'you can't dance'. I have never been dancing, so you're my best option."

Entertained by Alice's way of thinking, Robin chuckled and swung their linked fingers to and fro. A feeling Alice quite enjoyed, despite her unwilling partner.

"I'll tell you a secret," offered Alice.

Robin's interest was instantly piqued.

"It's a dream I have, that I've never told anyone else. Not even Mother Gothel," Alice elaborated, with teasing gist in her voice.

With a huff, blowing some loose tendrils from her face, Robin conceded. She unlinked her fingers with Alice's, while simultaneously placing her hand on Alice's back. Robin pressed her palm right under Alice's shoulder blades to straighten her posture, and held Alice's other hand above her own palm.

"No laughing," ordered Robin, a serious line on her otherwise cheeky face.

Alice nodded just as seriously, but still enthusiastically.

"Just follow my lead," Robin suggested, pulling Alice toward her.

When Alice moved, she found her feet simply moving to where Robin wanted her. It wasn't so much as dancing, Robin figured, but rather gliding around the small room. Just like her mother used to do with her when she was younger. At the bright smile on Alice's face, Robin tried something a little more intricate, and raised her arm to spin Alice around. She should have known better for the first-timer was not prepared for Robing to let go, and Alice stumbled.

"I'm so sorry," Robing apologized.

"No, that was fun. Let's try again," Alice insisted, hurrying to place Robin's hand at her back. Instinctively, Robin's hand lowered closer to Alice's waist.

Attempting to be serious again, Alice merely nodded to sign she was ready, and Robin couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly. Going much slower, she took a step and began raising her arm, letting Alice count her footsteps. With a beautiful flourish of her skirts, Alice returned to Robin's arms and smiled in her success. They continued to dance, Robin leading Alice in twirls around the room, when both women began to feel a warmth flow from the floor around their ankles.

They looked to the ground, and to their astonishment, a yellow flower bud began to grow from the pot of dirt. They kneeled down to watch golden specks surround the bud as it grew bigger and bigger. Robin recognized the pulsing feeling from the other night, but had no idea what to do with it.

Alice looked to Robin and squealed, "You did it!"

"Does it count if I didn't mean to?"

"The feeling that you're having right now. Hold onto it," instructed Alice, bringing her hands to physically enclose around Robin's, "Now, give it to the bud."

Robin slowly opened her hands and, with a shot of warmth from the tips of her fingers, the bud bloomed into a stunning lily right in front of their eyes.

"I did it," Robin whispered.

"I knew you could do it," Alice sighed back.

She lay down, putting her head in Robin's lap, and curled her body in front of the potted flower. Robin chuckled and began to stroke through Alice's hair.

"Took me long enough."

"No, took you the exact time you needed. The flower knew your heart was closed, so it couldn't feel your magic properly."

"My heart was closed, huh? I suppose I got that from my mother."

"Tell me about your mother," Alice inquired quietly.

Robin stopped moving her hand, to think about how to describe Zelena.

"She's difficult to understand. She has magic, but she won't use it. She's happy with her insufferably quaint life on the farm."

"Maybe she's scared."

"That's what I said," Robin said, happy Alice agreed with her.

"Scared for you. You may think life with her on the farm is dull, but at least you have each other. It's better than the alternative, because there are people in this world who would do anything to get their hands on magic."

When Robin thought of being separated from her mother because of magic, she felt a knot in her stomach. When she thought of the people Alice described, she wondered if they were worse than the villagers.

"And I bet not sharing what she knows probably hurt her more than it hurts you. Just a guess," Alice hedged, "She obviously felt that you were better off not having magic than having it. You turned out awfully clever without it."

"I guess you're right."

"Are you still angry with her," Alice asked, looking up to see Robin's face.

Robin took a moment to think over what Alice said, and admitted, "Guess not."

"Good, because magic doesn't solve all problems, Robin. It can make the trouble easier to deal with, but then you will never know what you're truly capable of doing on your own. And it's silly to keep yourself from discovering that if you hold a grudge against your mother. These stones are just stones, but being trapped behind walls of your own making, you'll never be free."

The world seemed to still at Alice's wisdom. The breeze Robin felt mere seconds ago was no longer touching her and she could barely feel the weight of Alice's head in her lap. Like fate was allowing Robin to take in the importance of that very moment.

Now that she learned how to control her magic, did she feel any stronger as a person? Was she happier? What was her initial plan for using magic anyway?

Revenge.

The answer sounded brutal and cold-hearted just voicing it in her mind and she felt the shame wash over her.

"Don't be sad," pleaded Alice.

She turned around completely, facing upward to brush her fingers across Robin's cheek. Robin smiled, bringing her hand to cup Alice's and she sighed. The long exhale released a balance of heavy sadness and relief.

"Alright."

"Promise?" Alice asked, her voice drowning out into a yawn.

Robin laughed, but assured, "I promise."

Alice settled back into her comfortable state, lowering her hand back down with Robin's. However, she didn't stop talking, and the sleepy mumbling she made, only made Robin smile bigger.

"I'm happy you're here, Robin. Now I won't be alone on my birthday."

"Won't your Mother Gothel be back by then?"

"No, even when I reminded her that it's tomorrow."

"You don't say. Why it's my birthday too."

"What a coincidence," was the last thing Alice said before her head fell to the side.

Robin shook her head, slipping her hand out of Alice's grasp and scooted back. Reaching underneath Alice's legs and her neck, Robin hoisted her sleeping form into a cradle and adjusted herself back to the feet. Walking over to her bed, Robin placed her head first upon the pillow before the settling the rest of her body under the blankets. She didn't make room for herself, but instead sat on top of the covers, stroking Alice's hair like she had before.

"I'm sorry, Tower Girl. I have some things I need to fix, and maybe my magic can help. I'll come back, but I can't have you stopping me."

Her lips hesitated right over Alice's forehead, but she retreated quickly before Alice could wake. Walking over to the sill, she was surprised to find the vine that she pulled loose last time and took one last look at the sleeping Alice, before scaling down the tower.


	9. Truce

The door immediately opened after Robin knocked on it the first time, and she was welcomed home by the tear-streamed face of her mother. She fell into her mother's arms, allowing Zelena the chance to feel that Robin was right in front of her.

"Thank the stars, you're alright," cried Zelena, pulling away to look at Robin's face.

"I'm so sorry I left home like I did," apologized Robin.

"Come inside," ushered Zelena, but Robin stopped her mother's pulling.

"I wanted to stop by first, but I need to do something. I thought that you could join me?"

Zelena was about to argue the lateness of the hour but stopped, seeing the determined look on Robin's face. Robin took her mother's hand, and together they walked off their property and toward town. Zelena stopped her just outside the main walkway,

"Are you sure this can't wait until tomorrow?"

"I need to do this now. Otherwise, it won't matter about tomorrow."

Zelena's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I know I said some awful things to you, but if you can forgive me, can you trust me on this?"

Smiling, Zelena encased her daughter's hand with both of her own and kissed it, nodding in full support.

Without losing her conviction, Robin led them toward the town pub and pulled the door open for her mother. The instant they walked in, the pub's occupants stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them with disdain.

"I'm looking for the man whose life I spared yesterday," Robin announced to the room.

At first no one responded. Then, the very man rose up from his table at the back and walked to meet her at the entrance. They stood across from each other, neither saying a word, until Robin slowly reached out her hand. The man simply flinched but he didn't move for his weapon, so Robin spoke.

"I apologize for threatening your life, it wasn't decent of me."

Again, no one responded. The man's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at her act of contrition. But she waited, and figured that no matter what happened next, the whole town would know about her apology by morning.

"Does this mean, you'll stop hunting in our woods?"

"No, I still propose we share it," reasoned Robin, "There's plenty to go around and you don't need to be afraid of me and my mother."

"What makes you think we'll believe that?"

"Nothing, right now, but you'll see over time. I promise that my mother and I will never use our magic to bring harm to any of you. And I never ever break my promises," Robin vowed, nodding to her outstretched hand.

He didn't accept it, but a rotund, elderly man stood up from the table next to them. He got between the other man and Robin, took her hand, and gave it a firm shake.

"That's enough for me, and I'm the mayor of this town. Unless you show us a reason to do so otherwise, no one will give you any further trouble."

He looked to the rest of the pub for them to defy him. When no one rose to the occasion, he nodded to Robin and Zelena.

"Perhaps you ladies would like to join us for a drink?"

"Thank you, but my mother and I need to be getting home. It's been quite a day for both of us," Robin made her excuses.

They bid the men farewell, before exiting the pub arm in arm.

Once on the path toward their home, Zelena leaned her head on Robin's.

"I am so proud of you. What made you decide to make peace with them like that?"

"Somebody helped me see things a little bit differently. You were right, using magic to make them fear us wasn't the way to solve our problem. I'm sorry."

"I think I owe you an apology. I never meant to make you feel trapped, I only wanted to protect us."

"I know that now. And while I don't know your reservations for using magic, I didn't mean to make it harder for you."

"That's another thing, where did you learn to use magic?"

"I discovered I had it inside me all along."

"It never occurred to me that you would ever inherit your own magic. You take after me in that respect."

"But without you, I never would have known what I'm capable of doing if I continued thinking magic could solve all problems."

"Sounds like you've had a change of heart. I'd like to meet this exceptional somebody."

"About that, I wondered if you could help me with something."


	10. A Promise Kept

Craning her neck, the window looked so far from Robin's point of view as she stared at the top of the tower. Her stomach twisted into knots, as she wondered just how high up she would have to go, and if she could even manage such a feet for her amateur skills. But her mother helped her all night to control her new gift, so she could do it. She owed it to the girl up there. She glanced back at her feet, feeling Alice's teacup nearly slip from her sweaty hands.

"This is it," she whispered to herself.

Raising her hand over the sapling she discovered just earlier, she felt her magic release from her fingertips like she practiced. The plant burst from the ground, enlarging its leaves and stem to an appropriate size for Robin to step aboard and hold onto with one hand. Focusing her mind on the room, she encouraged the plant to continue growing. It brought her up toward the window, until she could step off the leaf and onto the windowsill.

She first noticed her shadow on the floor, right next to a crouching Alice with her back turned towards Robin.

"Miss me?" Robin asked, hoping her joke would lighten whatever sober mood Alice was in.

When Alice heard the voice, she turned around and gasped. Robin did the same, for Alice's eyes were red and her face was streaming with tears.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Robin asked her, not able to see any injuries.

She quickly descended from the sill, and walked further into the room. Before she knew it, Alice crashed into her, arms thrown around Robin's neck.

"You came back," breathed Alice.

Getting over her shock, Robin wrapped her arms around Alice and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Of course, I came back."

When she pulled away, she placed the teacup on the table and brushed a strand of Alice's curly hair from her face, wiping the young woman's tears away with her thumb.

"You didn't think I'd run off with my magic and leave you, did you?"

At the way Alice seemed to be avoiding Robin's eyes, the archer had guessed right about Alice's cause for tears.

"Well, no one should be crying on the biggest day of their life."

She pulled back, pulling her gift from her drawstring bag, and brought it up to the receiver's eyes for inspection.

"Happy birthday."

Alice's eyes grew wide at the ring, beautiful in its simplicity: smooth hoops of wood intertwined with each other and decorated within the spaces were tiny yellow lilies similar to the potted one sitting on the floor.

"Did you make this?" asked Alice.

"I carved the bands myself, but I placed an enchantment on the flowers. Would you wear it?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically, and Robin held her breath, before slipping the ring on her Tower Girl's delicate finger. The air inside the room changed, making Alice look around in question, but Robin practically choked on her laugh of relief. Her mother's idea worked, now only to try it.

A frown passed over Alice's face, when she blurted, "I don't have anything for you in return. And it's your birthday too."

"You can give me something later," Robin urged, not dismayed in the least.

Slipping her fingers into holding Robin's, Alice smiled brightly, "I don't plan to ever take this off. Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. Ready for your second gift?"

Alice began shaking her head when Robin tugged her closer to the sill. Robin first stepped out onto the leaf, grabbing hold of the stem, but Alice's feet stopped just right at the edge of the spell's barrier. Yet she refused to let go, so their hands remained linked, with Robin's wrist still inside the tower. Robin looked to Alice, who still wore an expression of hesitation.

"You ok?"

"I'm terrified," Alice admitted.

"Why?"

"I've been looking out this window for eighteen years, dreaming about what I would feel like when I finally could get out," Alice whispered, "what if this doesn't work?"

"It will."

"And what if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?"

"It will be. I promise."

Alice stared right into her gorgeous girl's eyes, and grasping her hand tighter, stepped through the sill. She felt the protection spell brush past her like a breeze for only a moment, before she slipped her other arm around Robin's waist and Robin's arm pulled her in closer for security. Alice cried out in triumph, looking at her new worldview and feeling the weight of her ring press against the skin just below Robin's hairline.

"Hold on," instructed Robin, before the plant began slowly descending toward the ground.


	11. Into Town

"I can't believe you did it! I can't believe you did it? I can't believe you did this!" Alice screamed.

She jumped like a mad loon around Robin as they walked hand in hand through the forest. Though Alice's exuberance had her taking the lead on their way, Robin made sure to keep her on the path toward town. Every so often Alice would race toward something to inspect it closely, before returning to Robin and urging her to hurry, only to be distracted once again by something seemingly mundane. However, watching Alice take in her surroundings felt like seeing the forest for the first time.

"How much farther?"

"If you'd stop running off, you'd see we're almost there."

The trees began to thin out, signaling the edge of the woods, and sure enough their feet came across a dirt road winding its way through fewer trees until they came upon the town settlement. They walked past the guard tower, where a solider on watch nodded his head to them. Robin nodded back, thinking to show Alice to do the same, when Alice threw her arm up to offer him an enthusiastic wave. Taken back, the soldier flicked his wrist awkwardly, before immediately returning to his stoic position.

"Is he trapped too?" Alice asked.

Robin laughed, before teasing, "You could say that."

They continued on, the sounds of the community growing louder until they found themselves part of the afternoon bustle. Tradesmen pushed their carts full of goods, or greeted customers from the doorsteps of their shops. A few women occasionally stopped a passerby to offer something from their baskets: bread, cloth, fruit, etc. Weaving between the townspeople, Alice gazed upon the houses and buildings. Some had little balconies, where women stepped out to hang their laundry. Others had windows with stained glass forming intricate designs of the fields and sun. What she failed to notice were the wary expressions on the townspeople's faces.

Just like Robin planned, word of her truce spread, but she still worried whether someone would approach them with unpleasant intent. However, it seemed the word of the Mayor held just as much weight, and no one seemed willing to openly disobey his edict. Feeling rather vulnerable, Robin nearly jumped out of her skin when Alice asked her suddenly,

"Can we look in there?"

Alice had pulled Robin to a shop, a sign overhead painted with an open book, and Robin nodded happily. They stepped inside, both pair of eyes immediately looking to the walls covered in bookshelves, lining thousands and thousands of printed work.

Alice brushed her fingers across the spines of the books, until she pulled an entire stack from the shelves and gave Robin some to carry as well. Alice made her way toward a table, but Robin suggested a more secluded option to spread them selves out. Much to Alice's delight, they discovered an open space on the floor and surrounded herself with her findings. They received some odd stares from the other occupants, but Robin ignored them and sat beside her fascinated girl.

Not used to staying in one place for very long, Robin found herself surprisingly content to listen to Alice ramble about her books. At the moment, she was examining a gigantic world atlas, turning the pages back and forth with a child-like joy. She examined the drawings on every surface and absorbed every word she could find.

"I don't remember you saying you liked to read," commented Robin.

"I would read whatever books Mother Gothel brought me, but I could never predict when she'd bring me new ones. So I reread the ones I had with the loads of time to spare. Because, when your world is small, you do anything you can to make it bigger."

"That is the best description, of this otherwise boring pastime, I have ever heard. Only from you, Tower Girl."

"I used to wonder, if I'll ever have an adventure like the ones in my books."

"You will," Robin assured her, "You are going to have lots of adventures."

Alice's smile looked so shy, but it turned fully embarrassed at the loud grumbling from her stomach. She could see the other people reading their books glance in her direction or chuckle at the sound.

"Are you hungry?" Robin asked.

"I could eat a bite," complied Alice.

"I know just the place."

Alice returned the atlas to its place on the shelf before bidding the shopkeeper a good day. The older woman offered a small smile when faced with Alice's infectious one, but turned less excited at Robin's farewell. Alice's nose scrunched up in notice.

They walked out of the shop, glancing at the vendors they passed, Alice growing more curious by the minute to where Robin was leading her. Until she caught whiff of a mouthwatering scent: deliciously smoky but just the right amount of savory. She was thrilled to see that Robin's destination brought her closer to the smell and she beamed at the establishment.

"Lunch at your first pub, did you bring your frying pan?" asked Robin.

"I won't be needing it. I've got you, don't I?"

Robin turned away with a self-satisfied smile, one that caused butterflies in Alice's stomach, before opening the door for Alice. After thanking Robin for her gesture, Alice entered the pub with as much excitement as there was hunger in her stomach. She instantly looked to the food plated on the tables, before taking a look at the crowd within the dimly light room. Along the sidewall ran a bar, and behind it, a sturdy human of enormous size watched both women walk through the threshold. When nobody acknowledged them, Alice wondered if that was customary behavior, but when Robin led her to a table near the back window, she seemed to put an effort into ignoring the hard looks directed at her back.

"Everyone is looking at us," Alice commented, hoping to spark an explanation.

"Everyone is more interested in what food is in front of them. Speaking of which, what looked good to you?"

"Don't change the subject, why is everyone in town looking at you as if you're a…a…"

"A monster?"

Alice literally flinched at the word, never expecting that type of association with her new friend. Friend? The word seemed belittling but she couldn't put much thought in it, as Robin sighed.

"Unfortunately, the town and I aren't exactly _simpatico_ at the moment. But we've gotten over the worst of it. Their walls will fall sooner or later. I'm a patient woman," assured Robin.

Alice reached over with the hand wearing her ring and clasped Robin's gloved one.

"You really are a clever one, aren't you?"

"Now, since you deflected my change of subject. What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know. It all rather smells good, I can't tell the difference. You decide."

A maid stopped by, placing two mugs of cider in front of them, and while Robin asked for a plate of duck, Alice sniffed the drink with disdain.

"Do people actually drink this stuff?"

"And they like it too."

"You can have mine."

"I don't partake much myself, otherwise you wind up like those guys," Robin pointed behind her.

Alice looked over her shoulder at a group of men hollering as one swung his arm through another man's and stomped around in circles. Beside them a pair of flutes played on with ridiculous tunes.

"Ah, yes, the dancing. Still won't do it, will you?" teased Alice.

"No," Robin affirmed, a smirk just barely seen over her mug.

That same smile as before had the same effect on Alice, and she was starting to think that friendship was not all that was between them. She twirled the ring on her finger, enjoying the feel of the soft petals beneath her thumb.

Perhaps she could take Robin somewhere else and make her dance again, a more private place for her to feel more comfortable. A strange contradiction to the fearless woman she presented herself to be. While she seemed to shine above the regular folk here, Alice could tell Robin would exude confidence anywhere she went. Alice smiled at the thought of taking Robin to all the wonderful place she read about in the atlas, and more importantly, having the brave archer on her arm to parade about.

"But the adventures, you will join me on those, won't you?" asked Alice, her gaze locked on her fumbling fingers.

Robin didn't hesitate.

"Absolutely."

"Leaving us so soon, young lady?" asked a teasing voice.

Both Alice and Robin turned to look upon the speaker, and to Robin's surprise she came face to face with the Town Mayor.

"Not just yet. I'm having lunch with…um…."

"We're celebrating our birthdays," chimed in Alice.

Understanding Robin's own debate as to their status, she clasped Robin's hand once again, as a show of support. Also, making sure the man understood that they were not going to be intimidated leaving so soon.

"Your birthdays? Well that is a special occasion. May I join you?"

"You may, since you do not seem to be behaving as rudely as everyone else to my Robin."

Robin's eyes nearly bulged out of their socket hearing Alice's audacity. Her cheeks also colored at Alice's slip of endearment. She stumbled over her tongue, hoping to explain to the Mayor about Alice's limited experience with people, when he burst into laughter.

"You're a drink of water, aren't you? What might your name be?"

"Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Alice. They call me Shorty."

"A pleasure," Alice beamed.

Much to Robin's amusement, Shorty pulled up a chair next to Alice and began asking her questions. The three of them began talking, Alice sharing her experiences in using magic and Shorty offering to show her the town. When their food arrived, more men stopped by to say hello to the Mayor and greet the newcomer to their favorite watering hole. If Robin wasn't determined to get along, she would have told them to move along, for they were all pecking like birds for Alice's attention.

When they finished their food, Robin full expected the crowd to follow them out but Alice assured the men to stay in their seats. When Shorty protested, joking that it was his duty, Alice wouldn't budge.

"There's no need, Shorty. I've got my informant, and I trust her to show me around."

"Well, far be it from me to keep you from having your fun in town. Go, live your dream."

"Oh, seeing the town isn't my dream," Alice corrected him.

"Oh?" inquired Shorty.

Alice merely smiled and offered Robin her hand, who was also wondering about Alice's choice in words.

"I'm ready to see more."

Robin flashed a smug look at the rest of them, before thanking Shorty for his hospitality. Hand in hand with her Tower Girl, she walked through the pub and left them all staring, only this time, happy to bask in their attention.


	12. A New Dream

The walk from town almost seemed like a dream for Robin. She never ventured there much herself, but the day almost seemed unbelievable. While she had imagined days among the townspeople without their constant fear or ridicule, the reality of it surpassed her expectations. More people greeted her, and some even went out of their way to introduce themselves. All due to the young woman walking beside her, as they made their way to Robin's home.

"We're here," announced Robin.

Alice's eyebrows knit together, confused as to why they stopped just in the middle of a clearing some ways from town.

"Come on, Tower Girl. Don't you recognize a protection spell when you see one?"

Alice mock laughed at Robin's attempt at a joke, and concentrated a bit more. Now that she knew was she was looking for, it was like looking through a thin veil of glass. If she stared closely she could see the ripple and folds of the spell's magic hiding something within. Robin reached out and at the touch of her fingertips, a gate materialized in front of them. Above it read a sign, "There's No Place Like Home".

Robin held the gate open for Alice to step through and once inside she would make out the blurred shape she saw moments ago. There in the center stood a cottage, smoke rising out of the chimney and light streaming from the windows. When they came closer, the front door swung open and a tall woman with wild red hair called out to them from the front porch,

"I thought I sensed you at the gate!"

Alice nearly stopped walking, but Robin urged her forward with a gentle pull at her wrist.

"Is that your mother?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, she's-"

"She's beautiful," Alice whispered.

"Why thank you, I knew I would like you," Zelena welcomed, "It's good to finally meet you Alice."

Much to Robin's surprise, Zelena opened her arms to embrace the stunned young woman, who returned the hug with wonder. While her mother never denied her affection, she wasn't one to offer it to just anyone, more astonishingly a stranger.

"Now, come in. Tell me all about your visit in town," insisted Zelena.

Zelena looped her arm with Alice and walked her inside the cottage. Robin followed behind, muttering to herself in feeling slightly miffed.

"Thank you, Mother, I'm glad to be home too. It's been quite a day, introducing my Alice to all of the townsmen and watching them fawn over her like idiots."

"Did you say something, darling?" asked Zelena.

Robin shook her head, saying no.

"Please take a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Robin nearly rolled her eyes at the idea of Alice having to drink more of the herbal stuff, but Alice nudged her in the arm with a look not to say a word. Zelena put the kettle above the fire and the three sat comfortably around their small table as they waited for the water to boil.

"That's a gorgeous hair piece, Alice," complimented Zelena.

Alice touched the headdress of woven flowers on top of her blonde locks in remembrance.

She retold how they stumbled across a couple of sisters crafting ornaments and accessories from hand, which Robin complimented most generously. When Robin showed them how to craft straw figures with clothing, they all gasped and squealed in delight. The two of them stopped for a bit: Alice learned how to make a flower crown from the oldest siblings, while the younger sisters snagged Robin to weave flowers into her braid.

Robin touched one of the plumes near the tail end. As silly as she felt, she couldn't deny that the look of awe on Alice's face was worth keeping the flowers in her hair. Even if it was at the expense of Zelena's teasing.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you that Robin was never one for dresses or flower crowns. Mud and dirt was more her style."

Alice snickered.

"Who knows, maybe she will wear one for such an occasion as this," suggested Zelena, as she stood from the table.

At that moment the kettle whistled and Robin watched as her mother passed it to go to the back of the cottage.

"Can you make our tea, darling?" Zelena instructed rather than asked.

Rolling her eyes more for show, Robin stood and pulled the kettle off the fire.

"Your mother is wonderful," Alice declared.

"She can be, when she wants to be."

"You can stop pretending. I can tell you two are very close."

"As close as we are, I doubt she would want to go with us on our adventures. I told you, she's very keen on staying on this farm."

Alice's cheeks crinkled from smiling so big, delighted that Robin was truly thinking about their plans to travel. When Robin returned to the table with their tea, Zelena returned with a wrapped parcel in her hands. She came over to lower her arms around Robin and held the gift to Robin's eye level.

"Happy 18th Birthday, my darling daughter," cooed Zelena.

Alice watched as Robin took the gift from her mother's hands and opened it with a delicate touch. Inside, laid an elegant garment of pine green fabric with emerald stitching around the bodice. She stood to pull the garment to its full length, and the dress flowed in a single skirt to Robin's boots.

"Don't just stand there. Go try it on," ordered Zelena.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Scoot, scoot."

Robin looked to Alice, whose head was already bouncing from sheer anticipation, before Zelena took Robin by the shoulders and pushed her in the direction of her room.

"Alice will be fine. We're going to continue chatting."

Once Robin closed the door, Zelena gave a dramatic sigh and looked to Alice with bemusement.

"That was easier than I thought it would be. You've been quite a good influence on her."

"She would have tried it on her own. I didn't make her do anything."

"That's where you're wrong," Zelena argued, "She never would have let me boss her around like that, just days ago. Her heart is more open."

Alice could see the sense of peace on Zelena's face as she spoke of the changes she saw in her daughter.

"She's not putting up a fight first to let me in. And that's something I think you are responsible for."

Alice looked to her ring, spinning it around on her finger in equal parts embarrassment and pride.

"She worked all night on that," added Zelena.

"I haven't given her something yet. I looked all day, but my mind got sidetracked."

"That's to be expected when you're in love. Your mind tends to wander."

Alice's eyes snapped up to Zelena, her mouth gaping open and closed with only inaudible noises.

"Not to worry, I won't ruin it for you, you can tell her when the time's right for both of you," teased Zelena, taking a sip of her tea.

Alice followed suit, her mind still reeling with Zelena's observation. Having someone put a name and confirm her emotions, made them feel almost stronger. She couldn't wait to tell Robin, but she would to make it perfect. Just like their day.

"But you must have had an inkling. Otherwise, her gift would have been all for naught and you would still be under your mother's protection spell."

Zelena's reasoning struck as something to question Robin later, but instead Alice asked, "She told you about that?"

"Yes, but not everything. I only know that after Robin came home and we confronted the men in the pub, she asked me about how to use magic. Specifically getting through a protection spell."

At her retelling, Alice realized Robin's abilities must have grown with Zelena's help. The thought only reinforced Alice's opinion of Zelena as a wonderful mother. Her affection, her generosity, and her constant thoughts of Robin's happiness: these were traits that made Zelena a stark contrast to the only mother Alice had ever known.

"While I understand now why she was so determined to help you, it still puzzles me if your mother placed the spell on the tower, you should have been able to leave on your own."

"How so?"

"Same way Robin was able to leave through my barrier the night she met you. Magic is less durable when both spell casters are of the same blood. I explained this to Robin."

"Mother Gothel… she found me abandoned as a baby in the woods. She told me that no one wanted me because I was, different. When I grew older, she warned me that I couldn't trust people for they would use me for my magic. Up until Robin, I wouldn't have known otherwise."

"Well, you can trust us. I would love to meet her and thank her for raising such a wonderful young woman. It's a shame she couldn't join us, tonight. Perhaps you can convince her to let you out more often, without having to break any spells, hm?"

Alice felt like she should agreed but she knew better. Mother Gothel would be furious if she knew Alice had left the tower. And while she wanted to believe Mother Gothel might just listen to her about meeting Robin and Zelena, the opportunity wasn't likely. Perhaps that's why she was so desperate to escape with Robin and start their adventures together. To runaway and get as far from Gothel's restrictive clutches as possible.

But the thought made the tea in her stomach turn cold. How could she ask Robin to leave her home, to leave her mother, when life here seemed more perfect than anything she ever imagined in her bloody tower?

The answer came swiftly, she couldn't.

"No laughing," ordered Robin from behind.

Both Alice and Zelena gasped upon seeing Robin, dressed so finely and so feminine. The dress clung to her figure perfectly: the long arrow sleeves encasing her arms made them look long and elegant and the hem of the skirt fluttered with every move she made. With the flowers still in her hair, she looked like a princess.

"Enough gawking."

"And this isn't the last of it," Zelena gloated.

She walked up to Robin and kissed her on the cheek before stepping into their food prep space. Alice stood up slowly and smiled cheekily at the sight of Robin standing before her looking more than uncomfortable.

"You made her happy, you know?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to wear it a little longer. It's only for a few more hours," Robin estimated, before smirking at Alice, "Speaking of which, you still owe me a birthday gift and secret."

Before Alice could assure Robin of both, Zelena's melodic voice caught her attention.

"Happy Birthday, to you," Zelena sang.

She carried a cake to the table, upon it stood eighteen tiny candles aflame. Upon the sweet, baked good was a coat of sugar frosting with jam spread spelling out the name: Alice.

"Happy Birthday, to Alice," Robin joined in singing with Zelena, "Happy Birthday to you."

Alice could only blink, looking at them looking at her with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Well go on, make a wish," urged Zelena.

"What more could I wish for," Alice questioned, overcome with joy.

She pulled Robin closer, wrapping her arms around the archer's neck, until she was nose to nose, "You were my dream. My dream came true when you found me."

Robin's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around Alice's waist, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"And you were mine," Robin whispered.

Alice laughed, taken back by Robin's confession. But when she pulled back, the smile on Robin's face was just as big and just as hopeful.

"Let's make new dreams. Together."

Alice nodded, pulling back so they could both face the cake. Together they took a breath and blew out the candles, their hands held tightly within one another in the dark.


	13. Alice's Promise

The forest slept quietly that night, but Robin never felt more awake. The moon cast their shadows across the trunks of the trees as she walked Alice back to her tower, their hands joined since they left the cottage. Why they left and were returning to the tower had Robin constantly asking the beautiful girl leading the way.

"So, again," started Robin.

"For the umpteenth time," shot Alice, with a teasing smile.

"Yes, but hear me out, we enjoyed ourselves in town."

"Yes, I loved eating at the pub."

"And we had a fabulous time at my home."

"I especially loved eating birthday cake."

"And you still want to go back?"

"No. Yes?" responded Alice.

"Which is it?"

"It's complicated," replied Alice, "I don't think we should leave yet."

"Did my mother say something to you? Because if she did-"

Alice practically giggled at Robin's insinuation. She let go of Robin's hand, so she could wrap the arm through hers and leaned her head on Robin's shoulder as they walked on.

"Your mother was wonderful."

"Yes, you've been saying that. All night," Robin reminded her.

"It's true. That's why I think we need to stay a little longer. You two just resolved your dispute, how would it look if we just ran off? I don't want her thinking I'm stealing you away."

"I think she ready thinks that," teased Robin, "And it's definitely not a bad thing."

"And then there's my… mother."

Alice could feel Robin tilt her chin downward and Alice explained,

"Mother Gothel says that when I was a baby, I was left on my own because nobody wanted me. They didn't understand why I was different and were scared..."

"Of your magic," Robin guess, relating to Alice's story.

"But she saw something in me, saw me for who I really could be. And said a gift like that has to be protected. And because she took care of me, when no one else did, I was always scared of telling her what I wanted. Though she loved me, I was also afraid she would never listen."

"I know the feeling."

"But after today, I'm not scared anymore, you know what I mean?"

Alice could feel Robin nod. However, Alice doubted the extent of how much Robin understood. Robin deserved to know she was under no obligation to wait for her, but the thought nearly broke Alice's heart.

"She won't like that I snuck out of the tower, so let me talk to her first. She's coming home tomorrow, and it may take time, I'm not sure how long. I don't want you to think that I don't want you to meet her-"

"Alice," Robin cut off her rambling, "I get it. You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here, no matter how complicated it will be."

Alice felt lighter than air, and her earlier distress floated away, knowing Robin wasn't disappointed in holding off their plans.

All too soon, they made it back to the tunnel and Robin pulled back the curtain of vines back for Alice to step thought.

"My lady," she teased.

"Why thank you, my lady," baited Alice.

Returning to holding hands, they approached the sapling at the base of the tower and Robin turned to Alice.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

"Afraid you can't do it again?"

Alice's challenge was met with that confident smirk she was growing to crave, for the expression made Robin look even more striking if possible. With a graceful flip of her wrist, the sapling grew under Robin's command and she pulled Alice aboard the leaf that sprouted just before leaving the ground. Instinctively, she held tight around Robin's waist as Robin did the same.

"Well this seems familiar," Robin commented.

"I could get used to this," Alice commented back.

Her archer turned away, her smirk turning into one of her genuine smiles, and Alice couldn't help but stare at her lips as they curved upward. Without any thought, Alice reached up to trace the smile line with her fingers, but the sight of her glowing ring jolted something in Alice's memory. She lowered her hand back to look at her gift more closely.

"I wanted to ask you something," started Alice.

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me, how did you come up with this?"

"There's not much to tell."

"But I haven't given you anything yet, so I thought I would try to see where you were coming from."

Alice watched in slight confusion, but overall amusement as Robin's eyes looked anywhere but at Alice.

"My mother wasn't completely thrilled when I asked her about using magic. She was… concerned. When I told her that I wanted to use it to help someone, she relented. She said that getting past a protection spell would be simple enough, but breaking it completely would take more powerful magic."

"Your mother said, the power of the ring wouldn't work unless…" Alice trailed off trying to remember Zelena's words.

"It wasn't the magic in the ring, Alice," Robin explained, "It was your accepting it. I knew how I felt when I came back for you, but it was up to you if you felt the same."

"So the magic your mother was talking about?"

"An act of love."

Alice understood Robin's shyness and ducked her head, feeling her own cheeks warm. Robin laughed, wrapping one hand around Alice's neck, bringing her closer to nuzzle. She pulled back as they approached the window and she helped Alice step onto the sill. Both women could feel the protection spell wavering, half compelling and half yielding.

"Obviously, you must have felt something for you to slip past the barrier."

"I had an inkling," replied Alice, now remembering what Zelena said.

"Did you ever think, that the protection spell didn't work on me, because I was meant to find you?"

"Like something did bring you to me."

"Call it fate," Robin trailed off.

"Destiny?" Alice questioned, watching Robin's eyes lock on hers.

Hands clutched nervously behind her back, Alice stepped toward the edge of the sill and reached on her tiptoes to kiss Robin on the very lips she stared at earlier. And much to her heart's delight, Robin kissed her back.

A pulse of energy, exploded from within both women, but neither were ready to break apart just yet. When they finally did, they felt the remains of the barrier no longer existed.

"Would you look at that? Now, you're free to go as you please," encouraged Robin.

Alice looked around her room as the space no longer felt confined and did a happy twirl, feeling giddy. Robin made a show of stepping off the leaf onto the sill.

"Perhaps I should stay, just in case-"

But Alice pushed her back, both hands at Robin's shoulders and another kiss on the mouth. When Robin took hold of the stalk, Alice backed off with a wide smile.

"Once, I make her see that not everyone in the world is out for my magic, I'll come for you and we can start on our adventures."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Robin reached behind Alice's neck for a final kiss.

"Best birthday present ever," Robin whispered.

"Goodnight, Robin."

"Sweet dreams, Alice."

Alice watched Robin descend back to the ground, until she was a tiny figure moving across the glade. She could make out Robin raising her arm at the tunnel and Alice waved back to her, completely overwhelmed by their newfound feelings.

"Well, I thought she'd never leave," grated a voice from behind Alice.

"Mother?"


	14. Betrayed and Brokenhearted

"Hello Alice," greeted Gothel.

Though only two days passed, Alice noticed Gothel's face wore more wrinkles and her posture bent at a slight hunch. The grotesque conversion would usually determine when Gothel would make her visits. Gothel's true age was never apparent to Alice. For as long as Alice could remember, her magic seemed to restore Gothel's youth as well as heal the elderly woman's aching body. Though her young physicality was returned, Gothel withering ability to use magic still remained.

Alice watched as Gothel stepped forward, and opened her arms to the young woman, with a look of adoration. Alice stepped forward to meet Gothel half way, despite her suspicion to the seemingly tender gesture. Gothel reached around her in a hug, and even brushed a hand Alice's locks. Alice smiled and returned her hug with a tight squeeze. When Alice pulled back, the elation easily read on her face, one of Gothel's hands held Alice back at the shoulder and the other locked Alice's chin upward.

"It appears someone managed to break my protection spell. I suppose I should be proud, if your deed wasn't performed in complete and utter betrayal."

When Gothel released her, Alice rubbed the sore spot on jaw, and watched as Gothel walked over to a chair to pull it out for herself.

"Mother is feeling a little run down, would you be a dear?"

"Now, Mother, before you get upset," started Alice.

She pulled up a chair next to Gothel and held her hands. Alice nearly cringed at how cold and frail they felt, but clasped them fondly all the same.

"Alice, mother is in need of healing," Gothel repeated, her tone losing its softer nature.

Gothel raised her hands up, with a look of expectation on her aged face. But Alice brought their hands back to their lap.

"First, you need to listen to me, and then we'll heal you."

An impatient frown settled into Gothel's wrinkles, but she sat as tall as she could and huffed,

"Alright, then talk. What is so important that you could possibly have to say?"

"I met someone," blurted Alice.

"I saw, the other spell caster. What's her name," Gothel asked.

Alice ducked her head down, still overwhelmed by the emotions stirred within her heart just thinking of her archer's name.

"Robin."

"And this Robin, how did you meet her?"

"She was in in the forest and came across the tower," Alice answered, her answer vague yet honest.

"I suppose she's more than the middling magic user. And she helped you break my protection spell?"

"We didn't mean to break it. It just sort of happened."

"Sort of happened?"

As embarrassing as it felt to tell her these things, Alice thought that Gothel would need more direct explanation.

"It was caused by our kiss. I think, I think she might love me."

Leaning back as if withdrawing from Alice's words, Gothel slipped her hands out of Alice's grasp and she slumped them into her own lap.

"This is why you never should have left. Alice, this whole romance that you've invented, just proves you're too naive to see the truth."

"You don't understand. Robin showed me the truth when she took me to town. I've had an incredible day, I've seen and learned so much. I didn't meet a single person who wanted magic for themselves."

"And I suppose your Robin is as noble. That she didn't try to make you use your powers to help her?"

Now was not the right time to mention her initial deal with Robin, so Alice stuck to the bigger points.

"Robin wouldn't make me, or have to trick me. I would help her, because she loves me."

"People like her, capable of great magic, are not capable of love."

Having experienced her feelings for Robin and Robin's feelings for her, the statement didn't sting or hold any value to her. But it did make Alice pause and think.

"But, don't you love me, Mother?"

Gothel simply starred at Alice, stunned before she remembered herself.

"Alice, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask a ridiculous question?"

A memory of Zelena giving Robin her birthday present flashed in Alice's mind. Zelena didn't even say the words but Robin felt them. Alice felt the emotion behind them. Now, focusing her mind on the picture of Gothel before her, Alice's face turned troubled.

"It's a simple question, Mother. Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you."

The words snapped in her raspy speech made Alice's throat constrict. She remembered the times Gothel said she loved Alice, but the voice saying them always sounded young and sweet. Always being after Alice healed her. Never once did Gothel say the words without having something in return.

Alice looked down at her ring, a wordless profession given to her without an expectation of being returned, desperately wishing for Robin's comfort. Even Zelena's solace would be a blessing.

"Now then, don't be a dummy. Come, heal Mother now," Gothel directed her, placing her fragile hands on top of Alice's.

Alice felt the humorless laugh stuck behind her teeth, when Gothel didn't even notice the ring. Closing her eyes, Alice focused on her magic flowing from her chest into Gothel's limbs. Slowly, her grey wisps of hair turned darker and richer, and the lines around her face smoothed out. Her back straightened, and with a deep sigh, she returned to her more beautiful self. She let go of Alice's hands to examine her fingers and palm, all soft and firm just like her ward's youthful ones.

"That's better," said Gothel.

Alice stood up and moved away, for the image in front of her was as ugly as the hag that was there moments ago.

"It's getting late, and you know how tired I get consoling you, especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong. Let's go to sleep, and then we can talk more about Robin. Like when I'll get to meet her."

"One moment, M-Mother, I'm not sleepy just yet."

"Very well. Since you insist, I'll take the bed and you can take the floor or fireplace when you're ready," reasoned Gothel, yet making no sense.

Alice shook her head, and grabbed a spare blanket off the mattress. She walked to the windowsill, and looked at the vast forest, feeling her chance to escape as far and out of her reach as the treetops. Behind her, the flame blew out and Alice could see Gothel's form slip under the covers, quickly dozing to sleep. With the room darkened, her view of the outside brightened by the stars and she gazed upon every one, until she could connect them into the shape of a bow and arrow. Leaning against the window frame, Alice slid to a heap on the floor and nuzzled her face into her knees, muffling her sobs.

How could she keep her promise to Robin now?


	15. An Unsweet Victory

When she woke, Alice discovered Gothel had disappeared. Up until last night, she never knew of her warden's method of getting into the tower, except with the use of Alice's magic. There was no rope or ladder that she could find, but the idea of Gothel having the capacity to still use magic seemed farfetched. Regardless, the time alone gave Alice the freedom to think.

She started on her chores, and began sweeping the floor until it was clean. All the while, she troubled over her revelation from the night before. She stumbled over the fragmented thoughts in her mind, trying to put words to the different layers of how she felt.

First, she felt disgust. She couldn't stomach Gothel's need to look the way she did, because the portrayal was a poor reflection of the true person inside. Alice remembered fondly of first seeing Zelena, and briefly wondered if the older woman too used magic to keep her beautiful. However, with the beauty that was Robin, it wasn't hard to believe where her archer got her good looks. Then to experience Zelena's hospitality toward Alice, a total stranger, was another shock to Alice's sheltered logic.

Alice passed by her mirror and looked upon her reflection with a new perspective. There was color in her cheeks and her hair looked windswept around her face. She still wore the flower crown from yesterday. Carefully taking it off, she looked around the room for a space to preserve it.

Second, she felt foolish. One day outside her tower and her entire view, on the life she lived inside it, had changed. Without having seen how Zelena treated Robin, Alice couldn't have known the difference. She knew Robin could be angry with her mother and she had no doubts that Zelena could feel the same. However, both seemed more than willing to put aside those feelings when one was in need. That impulse to protect seemed instinctual.

Using her magic, Alice created a tiny branch from one bedpost near her pillow and placed the crown on its new hook. She smiled at the thought of seeing it before she went to sleep and seeing it when she woke up.

Third, and most challenging for Alice to get through, she felt uncertain. What did it mean if Gothel only loved her for her magic?

She was in the midst of doing laundry when the she sensed Gothel's presence drawing near. She looked out the window and saw a cloaked figure approach the base. Her first reaction went against a lifetime of habit, in which she didn't summon a stalk. Her curiosity piqued, she wanted to see if Gothel would reveal her methods.

"Alice, I'm not getting any younger down here!"

With a roll of her eyes, Alice complied with the taunt. She stepped away from the sill to continue folding her clothes, half listening when Gothel greeted her.

"Really Alice, I don't know why that takes so long."

"Perhaps you should try it for yourself, Mother."

The quip escaped her lips before Alice registered what she had said.

"Darling, I'm just teasing. Stop taking everything so seriously."

Alice blew out a slow breathe of relief, but then wanted to kick herself in the rear. So much for not feeling scared. Standing up to put her clothes away, she decided she could no longer afford to be cowardice or submitting. She remained standing as Gothel slumped into a chair.

"Well, that proved fruitless. I'd much rather have stayed to sleep in."

"Where did you go so early?"

"I went into town for supplies."

Alice looked to Gothel's empty hands, to which Gothel huffed.

"I didn't find what I was looking for."

"Maybe we can go later and I can help you look."

"Or better yet, we can go into town and you can introduce me to Robin."

"Mother, before you meet Robin, we need to talk-"

"Alice, I'm rather hungry, let's eat and then we'll talk."

Gothel's complete change in subject hacked into Alice's waning patience.

"What have you made us for lunch?"

"I haven't made anything."

"Really! Must I do everything myself?"

"It wouldn't hurt for you to try."

"That's the second time you've been snippy since I returned. Perhaps Robin's influence on you has something to do with this?"

"She has everything to do with it!"

Gothel looked upon Alice with disbelief.

"I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power. And the first person I meet, proves that you're wrong about the world."

She was determined to make Gothel understand that she was worth so much more than what little credit her warden gave her. If Gothel loved Alice solely for her magic, Alice would not let the cynical woman's judgment color how she saw herself. More importantly, she would not let Gothel's criticism and pessimism ruin her chances to experience the world or her experiences with her beloved archer.

"Everything I did was to protect you," argued Gothel.

"I know Mother, but I…" Alice faltered but pushed on, "you have to stop. No more keeping me here, no more ordering me about, and no more acting like you know everything… about everything."

Alice waited for her to share her piece, but Gothel did nothing but gape. So Alice continued,

"Can you do that, Mother?"

Gothel's eyes became focused, almost to the point of strain, but with a cross of her arms, she grumbled,

"Well, you leave me no choice."

Although she finally got to say all that she wanted to say, Alice was left feeling rather bereft in the face of her victory. She hoped for a sweeter triumph in the long run.


	16. The Bad Guy

Gothel's hands wobbled as she pushed the dough into the fireplace, prepping it for baking, and she sighed obnoxiously loud, wiping her brow with her arm.

"Thirty minutes should do the trick," cheered Alice.

Gothel nodded, before continuing to cut the vegetables.

By the time they normally prepared dinner, Alice felt hopeful that Gothel was making progress in changing her behavior. Gothel had not said one callous or mocking word since Alice confronted her, though the normally dynamic woman didn't say much that day either. Alice hoped it was mere reflection before speaking her mind.

Gothel's hand could barely hold up the knife after a few slices and she sighed again.

"Is something the matter, Mother?"

"I'm just not used to doing all this work like you are. You'll have to forgive me for being so slow."

"You're not slow at all. With a some practice, you'll have this down to an art."

"Why don't you magic this done and we can go into town like we planned?"

Alice frowned, at Gothel's insistence that Alice use her magic for every little thing. Before she did it without question, for Alice believed Gothel wanted to spend more time with she before having leave. However, Alice got the impression Gothel was simply being lazy.

"We'll finish this up in no time, no need for magic. And it's rather late to go into town now."

Gothel put down the knife and lettuce she held, and looked to Alice with wide eyes and pursed lips.

"If it's too late, what was the point of making all this?"

"I thought we could enjoy dinner together," admitted Alice, "Remember, you said we could celebrate when you returned."

Gothel looked away, but Alice could see how her forehead creased, as if the words didn't make sense. Seeing that look on Gothel's face, Alice's heart sank further into disappointment, despite all of Gothel's efforts to seem pleasant. Alice stopped setting the tea and cups, and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You forgot what day it was yesterday," Alice stated.

"I didn't forget," Gothel argued, "That's why I returned early, remember?"

"No, you said you returned because someone broke through your protection spell."

Gothel's sigh changed into a groan, as she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"What more could you want? I helped make lunch, we talked all this afternoon, and now I'm cooking dinner with you."

"I want you to enjoy doing those things."

"Why would I ever enjoy things like that?"

"Because you want to do something nice for missing my birthday!"

Alice shook her head, trying to rid herself of the frustration building into a headache. She hoped helping Gothel bring out her softer side, would make up for her lack of genuine care. But if Gothel couldn't put aside her selfishness, Alice needn't waste her energy. She decided some time apart was in order and made to leave through the windowsill.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a walk. And I'm sure you'll be happy to know, you can't stop me."

"I never knew I raised such a headstrong girl. Perhaps Robin will be better obedient."

"Robin is far more stubborn. And she doesn't have to listen to you. She has her own mother.

"Well, that certainly will have to change."

Alice rounded on Gothel, the frustration shifting into protectiveness.

"You are not changing anything! Especially Robin's relationship with her mother."

Gothel's eyes narrowed at Alice's ferocious defensive. They stood face to face, openly glowering at each other, when a thought occurred to Alice.

"Your trip into town, you didn't go for supplies," Alice pieced together the strange puzzle of this morning. "And you came back because you couldn't find her."

"And what purpose would I have to look for her on my own?"

"To control her, hoard her magic, like you locked me up in this tower. Well it won't work. She's more powerful than any protection spell you can cast."

Alice intended for her words to foil Gothel's hopes, but she caught the crazed glint in the older woman's eye and knew that Gothel's desire for Robin's magic was only fueled. Oddly enough, Gothel merely smirked and crossed her arms nonchalantly, as if calling Alice's bluff.

"Did I mumble Mother? Or should I even call you that?"

"Very well. If you truly believe that you're better off without me and my magic cannot stop you, don't come crying back here when things are not what they seem."

Once again, Gothel spoke in that mocking manner, her young voice sounding sickly sweet, that Alice could not wait to walk out and never hear her voice again. Looking to the window, when she realized a horrible truth to leaving the tower.

"You want me to leave. To lead you straight to her…"

As she voiced the thought, Alice stepped off the sill and moved to stand in front of Gothel, Alice's eyes blazing with decision.

"Well, you'll never find her."

Gothel's face scowled and darkened. Alice could tell Gothel's fury was reaching a high like none she had ever seen, but she wouldn't stop nor be intimidated any longer.

"Even if it means I have to stay up here for the rest of my life! You will never have her!"

With a horrendous roar, Gothel grabbed a knife from the table and lunged toward Alice. She gave Alice no time to do anything but throw her arms up to protect herself. But the weapon recoiled. Gothel stared in puzzlement when a golden sphere materialized around Alice sourced from a light glowing on her hand. Alice looked to her finger and stared at astonishment as her gift from Robin protected her from Gothel's attack.

Gothel looked at the knife on the ground and then to Alice. When Alice met Gothel's gaze, the young woman fought to hold the tears back, but she could do nothing about the fierce shaking as she held her hands up in defense.

""You think I'm the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy," Gothel declared, the hostile tone in her voice stating her dangerous intention.

Alice watched in horrid fascination as Gothel walked to one side of the tower room and kneeled down to remove a set of floorboards, revealing her trap door. Gothel crossed the room, and even under the protection of her ring, Alice nearly stumbled to put distance between her and the dangerous creature she once thought to love her. Gothel drew up her cloak before she faced Alice once more.

"You take one step out of this tower and, for the rest of your life, I will be right behind you. I won't stop, and I will never stop following you, until I find you. Both of you."

Gothel descended down the opening in the floor, and once she was gone, Alice felt her legs give out under her.


	17. Terror Worse Than Trolls

Robin tied the last of the arrowheads to their staffs, and packed them away along with the rest of her building mountain of supplies.

"Anything else, and the horse won't get you very far," teased Zelena.

Robin chuckled, as her mother pulled her in for a tight hug.

"My little monkey, all grown up and preparing for her first adventure."

"We won't be gone for long, we'll come back and visit."

"Speaking of 'we', where is my future-daughter-in-law?"

"Mother!"

"Darling, don't worry. I assure you that she feels the same way."

"It's not her feelings that I'm worried about," Robin admitted, "She still hasn't reached out to me after I left that tower, and I can't help but wonder if this Mother Gothel doesn't approve."

"She'd be a loon not to be happy for her child. Poor Alice, growing up alone without any friends, just her mother."

"It's tough."

Robin felt the apology just on the tip of her tongue, when she felt Zelena pull her hands together and clasp them tight.

"But you both turned out wonderful and beautiful all the same. While I am sorry for being as harsh as I was, I will never regret putting your safety first."

Robin reached out and pulled her mother in for another hug, hearing her deep sigh. Zelena pulled away and pressed her palm to Robin's cheek affectionately.

"You may be ready to face the world, my darling, but you are my world. Any happiness I have, it started with you."

Robin didn't have a chance to respond when they both felt someone approach the front gate. Zelena sighed again and took Robin's hand, leading her toward the front of their property.

"That must be Alice."

"It doesn't feel like Alice."

"You're getting stronger. Maybe it's Shorty with your pack mule."

"I hope he didn't bring a mule. Or we really won't get very far."

Zelena laughed and when she opened the gate, they expected to see Shorty but not one of the townsmen with the anxious expression on his face. He sat on top of a white stallion that paced in circles as its rider tugged on its reigns.

"Witch! We need your help, please," wheezed the rider.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the Mayor! He's hurt."

"Take us to him!"

"There's not enough room, you go on ahead," Zelena directed.

Robin watched as her mother ran to their barn, and she lifted herself up to sit behind the man atop the horse. With a pull of the reigns, he ordered the stallion to ride hard back to town.

Upon reaching the guard tower, Robin saw the soldier working to put out the remaining of what looked like a fire. The buildings passed as blurs until they arrived outside the pub.

"He's inside there!" the rider informed her.

Robin jumped from the horse and rushed through the door, alarmed at seeing the numerous people huddled together, as if taking shelter.

"Robin!" cried a woozy voice.

Robin spotted Shorty lying down with a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Shorty, what happened?"

"A troll, it's destroying our homes."

"A troll?"

Robin never saw such a thing before but worried what other horrific acts it would unleash if not stopped.

She looked upon Shorty, pulling his bandage away to assess the damage. The smooth skin of his bald scalp looked bruised and sickly. She worried about the internal damage she couldn't see. Never actually seeing how to use healing magic, Robin remembered how Alice held Robin's injured area and placed her hands on Shorty's head.

The pub door opened again and Zelena barged through, first seeing Robin holding Shorty and then the masses of people nursing their own injuries.

"Robin!" cried Zelena.

"Mother, help the others," Robin instructed, careful not to lose her focus.

She could feel her magic seeping out of her fingertips and the warmth enveloped Shorty's head, the skin returning to normal. His sigh indicated his removed pain and he smiled up at her.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Is anyone else hurt?"

"The women and children. I haven't seen to them."

"Most of them are fine," Zelena assured him.

Zelena kneeled down to check Shorty's head. Impressed by Robin's work, she chuckled.

"You really are amazing."

"I wouldn't have known I could do that without seeing Alice do it first."

"Witches, a word?" voiced a familiar looking man.

With a start, Robin recognized him as the one who confronted her in the forest and who refused to shake her hand. Only this time, he pulled off his helmet and bowed his head to her and Zelena solemnly.

"I owe you an apology, witch- ladies. We are indebted to you for helping us when we gave you no reason to," he praised.

Zelena rubbed Robin's shoulder proudly. Robin smiled, extending her hand to him once more.

"Share the forest, and we'll call it even."

He returned her gesture, grasping her hand tightly and shook it in agreement.

"Now," Robin started, helping Shorty to his feet, "tell me about this troll."

"What would a troll be doing here?" Zelena questioned.

"It's tormenting the townspeople," Robin answered her question, "How can we stop it?"

"No one has seen it," the man informed her, "Although a few men tracked it already leaving town."

"Away from the people, that's good. Where was it headed?"

"Back into the forest, I would reckon."

"The forest…Alice," Robin whispered, fear clutching her heart.

"Mother, I have to warn Alice."

"Don't worry, Darling, we'll go warn her."

"There's no time! Who knows what that troll will do if he finds her tower," Robin voiced.

She realized that without Gothel's protection spell that anyone can discover Alice's tower. She couldn't bare imagining Alice being caught in a fire like the guard tower.

She raced out of the pub and immediately spotted the white stallion.

"I need your horse," she ordered.

Before he could argue, Shorty, Zelena and the huntsman joined them outside and he commanded,

"Do as she says!"

Robin nodded her thanks, as the rider slipped off the saddle and he hoisted her atop in his place. She grabbed the reigns and started the horse into a mad dash out of town and straight through the forest.


	18. A Broken Promise

At Robin's insistence, the stallion burst through the ripped curtain of vines. Half of the covering slightly torn and some stems lay in a heap on the ground. The horse reared once it reached the base of the tower, causing Robin to nearly hurl herself from the saddle. Taking a quick scan of the tower, she saw no damage, but by the looks of the tunnel entrance, something had definitely come across Alice's hideout.

Robin sprinted to the sapling, and without thought, thrust her arms upward. Instantaneously, the stock erupted from the ground and she stepped aboard the leaf just in time for it carried her to the top at full speed. The stock shook almost off-kilter but she reasoned its unsteadiness was a result of the sudden surge of her unrestrained magic. Robin held tight and nearly stumbled as she dismounted into the room.

"Alice!"

Alice turned away from watering her plant, with the cutest look of surprise on her face.

"Robin?"

Robin breathed out a sigh of relief and took a step toward her Tower Girl.

"I thought I'd never see you again-"

Her breath caught. She couldn't see the knife, but felt her body stiffen as the blade twisted inside her.

"Argh!" she cried.

"Robin!" screamed Alice.

"Now look what you've done, Alice," goaded Gothel.

She stood behind Robin and shoved the archer down to her knees. Alice fought with her instinct to go to Robin, as Robin began to heave and clutch her side that no doubt was causing her torture.

"Why would you do this? Don't you want her magic?"

"I have no use for love-struck spell casters who can't be controlled. And with her no longer around, Alice, you'll have no means of leaving your tower."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

Behind Robin, Gothel's hands grasped the handle and slowly turned it, rendering Robin in too much pain to fight back.

"Gothel, stop, please! You're killing her."

"Oh don't worry dear, our secret will only die with her if…"

"If what?"

"If you refuse to do as I say."

Alice swallowed the lump in her throat, and waited for Gothel to continue.

"That's a smart girl. Can't say the same for your Robin, as noble as she proved to be."

Robin turned to scowl at Gothel.

"Alice was rather hesitant to introduce us, so I thought to speed things along," Gothel explained.

"If what she said was true, I knew you wouldn't hesitate to check on her if you thought there was a rampant troll destroying homes. "

At the realization, Robin shut her eyes willing time to go back to when she had the chance to whisk Alice away from this monster. Instead, she felt the knife being pushed further into her body excruciatingly slow.

"Alice's life is not for sale," Robin growled.

"I think you should worry about yourself. Any more lip from you and you'll find it hard to heal yourself on the brink of death."

Robin tried to stifle another cry of pain, causing Alice to whimper across the room. Alice's reaction caught Gothel's attention.

"So Alice," Gothel instructed, "you get to choose. If I lose you, then you lose her."

Alice shook her head, her legs nearly giving out beneath her as she watched Robin suffer.

"Or, we make a blood pact."

"A blood pact?"

"It's what you always wanted, for us to be true mother and daughter. This pact will ensure that we'll need no one but ourselves. Forever."

Alice's eyes darted from Gothel to Robin, ensuring her love was still breathing.

"If I do this, make the blood pact, you'll let me heal her."

Robin could feel Gothel relent her hold, and pull Robin by the top of her hair to look up. Robin pushed back the bile that would otherwise escape her lips to screamed,

"Alice, no!"

With a quick slap of her palm, Gothel intercepted Robin's protests.

"Absolutely. I'll even allow Robin to visit, on my terms of course. Unless you'd rather keep your newfound freedom?"

With another shake of her head, Gothel instructed to bring them a needle from Alice's sewing basket. The spell was simple enough, but it had to be done with sole contact between the participants. Gothel allowed Alice just within arm's length and Alice followed Gothel's instructions of bringing up the need point, when Robin shifted herself to lock eyes with Gothel.

"Wait! Take me instead."

"You?"

"Don't listen to her!" Alice tried to intervene, but Gothel was too enraptured.

"I'm stronger and we both know it. And if what you say is true, you would have me at your side for whatever you wanted."

Robin dangled the idea like a steak to a hound, and Alice feared Gothel would take the bait.

"If you take me in her place, I won't run, I won't try to escape. I promise."

Alice's eyes filled with tears as she thought about Robin being forced to make Gothel younger, reducing the number of her years, so Robin could never be freed.

"Not like you'll have the choice. Once we seal the blood pact, your heart will be linked to mine until the day we die."

"I'll pay the price."

Slowly, Gothel pulled the blade from Robin's body and allowed the archer a few breaths.

"No, I won't let you," Alice screamed, pulling back with the needle.

To her terror, Gothel cut her own palm with the knife in her other hand and the women watched her hand glow an unsettling red. The blood on the blade disappeared, but Robin's wound still bled out.

"Ah, yes, much stronger. No offense, Alice dear. But as I promised, you may heal her."

As Gothel rose to her feet, Alice shoved past her wicked chaperone. She wanted to throw every curse she knew at the old hag, but instead focused on urging Robin by the shoulders to judge her awareness.

"Robin! Robin, I'm so sorry. Hold on-"

"Alice, stop-"

"I promise everything will be ok-"

"No-"

"You have to trust me-"

When Alice reached for the wound, Robin grasped her delicate hands within her own and kissed Alice's knuckles.

"I can't let you do that, Tower Girl."

"And I can't let you die."

Robin smiled, the expression not the confident one that Alice craved, but instead sad, and she ran her hand through Alice's hair, pushing a strand behind her ear.

"Alice," sighed Robin.

Too engrossed in the tender moment, Alice didn't see Robin pick up her arrow and plunge the iron head straight into her own heart.

Alice cried out in distress as Gothel screamed in alarm. Turning around, Alice saw Gothel fall to the ground, clutching the front of her gown and furiously scratching at it, until she slumped over motionless.

Alice felt a wetness cover her hands and returned her attention to the blood escaping Robin's self-injury. Alice desperately reached over to cover the opening, causing Robin to lay back, her eyes rolling up into her head.

"No, no, no. Robin. Robin, stay with me."

"Sorry… Alice," Robin breathed out slowly, her voice barely a whisper.

"It's going to be alright."

"Broke… my promise."

Robin's grasp on Alice's fingers loosened, and fell to the floor with a heart-shattering thud. Alice watched through a flood of tears as Robin's life slipped away, feeling utterly unable to stop it from happening. With a gut-curling cry, Alice dug her face into Robin's chest, willing every bit of magic to bring her archer back.


	19. Most Powerful Magic

Alice did not know how long she sat on the floor, her face still laying over Robin's still heart, when she heard the thud at her windowsill.

"Robin!"

"Zelena?" murmured Alice.

Zelena stormed into the room, throwing a worn broomstick onto the floor as she collapsed beside Alice. Shaking her head, Zelena tried to look at Robin, but Alice wasn't ready to physically part with her love. For fear of the reality that Robin was gone. And it was her fault.

"What happened?" cried Zelena.

"Gothel… she tried to…and Robin…save me," heaved Alice, swallowing gulps of air to keep from crying again.

Upon understanding the tragic events, she knew without a doubt that Robin wouldn't want things to happen any other way if it meant saving the crying woman holding her daughter.

"My stubborn, darling girl," whispered Zelena, caressing Robin's face.

"How did you find us?" Alice asked, her mind still in a daze.

"Robin's presence. It just vanished, and then the tower appeared out of thin air."

"Zelena, I'm so sorry," Alice pleaded.

Zelena took one of Alice's hands into her own, but Alice repeated urgently, begging for Zelena's forgiveness.

"I never wanted any of this to happen! If Robin and I never met-"

"Then Robin never would've been happy. You made that happen."

Alice shook her head, barely believing that Zelena was trying to comfort her.

"Alice, listen to me. Robin wouldn't want you to feel this guilt and she wouldn't want me to blame you."

Using her other hand, she gently lifted Alice's gaze so they looked eye to eye and Zelena smiled through her anguish and tears.

"Meeting you, was the best thing for Robin. I believe that you tried to save her, but she wanted to save you more. You were worth it."

Alice felt Zelena's words lift some heaviness in her heart and she settled into Zelena's hand holding her cheek. She and Zelena's gaze was filled with understanding, and dare Alice admit it, even love.

Suddenly, the spot beneath their clasped hands began to glow.

Alice's eyes darted to their hands where her ring finger rested upon Robin's body. Her mind couldn't make sense of it. Why did the magic inside her ring still linger when the spell caster didn't? She looked to her potted lily, but the petals had wilted in the absence of Robin's magic.

"Robin's ring," Zelena whispered, causing Alice to look back to her.

With a gentle force, Zelena pressed Alice's hand to Robin and Alice began to feel the familiar pulse of magic surge within her. The pulse felt like a heartbeat, Robin's heartbeat, and Zelena voiced what Alice was afraid to believe.

"Alice, you can save her."

"I don't know-"

"Your love is what tethers Robin's magic to her gift, but if you give that magic back, it could bring Robin alive."

"I'm no where near powerful enough!" cried Alice, never feeling weaker than in that moment. She was nowhere near capable of binding magic like Mother Gothel or breaking spells like Robin.

Alice ripped her ring off her finger and thrust it into Zelena's face, tears falling from her eyes once more.

"Please," Alice beseeched her, but the other woman slowly shook her head.

"I can't," explained Zelena, "I don't have magic anymore."

"What?"

"I haven't had magic for years."

"All this time-"

"I can tap into magic I once used, and I could connect with Robin's magic for we share blood. But I can't wield magic."

Zelena took the ring and slipped it back onto Alice's finger, placing her hand over Robin's wound.

"You say you're not powerful enough, but magic isn't about power. Living under Gothel's care, you should know that."

Alice nodded. The despair of her living in the tower threatened to overwhelm her at that moment, but Zelena pulled her back to the present.

"Magic is about love. You taught Robin that, and now you need to believe that for yourself. If anyone can do this, Alice, it's you."

With Zelena's resolute belief, Alice would do this, or give up everything in her to try.

Closing her eyes, she focused on every ounce of love she felt for her archer and held onto it. The wooden band began to break and splinter, the building of its pulsing power making her dizzy. Inside her mind, all she could imagine was Robin's confident smile.

"Come back to me," Alice chanted.

With the fracture of her ring, the magic inside its band shot from Alice's palms and surged through Robin's body. Robin's sudden draw for breath caused Alice and Zelena to jerk back.

"Robin?"

Once Robin's breathing settled, her lashes fluttered open and her eyes looked up into Alice's teary ones, with the smallest hint of her cocky smirk, "You didn't think I'd die and leave you, did you?"

Alice couldn't help but laugh, and fling herself over Robin's stiff body. Robin cried out in protest, exclaiming 'Ow!' to which Alice pulled back to say, 'Sorry.'

Zelena helped her daughter sit up, urging her to take it slow, and Robin flexed her fingers.

"How are you feeling, darling?" asked Zelena.

"I'm fine, but Gothel," declared Robin.

"Will never have control over us again," Alice assured her.

"So you're free?"

"I'm finally free."

Robin surprised Alice with a sudden clasp around the neck, kissing her with the limited energy returning to her body.

"Alright, that's enough children, you can continue that after you've gone," Zelena chided, seeing her daughter's cheekiness, and rose to her feet.

"Gone?" Robin repeated her mother's words. She watched, torn between bemused and affronted at her mother's lighthearted change in perspective.

"Yes, gone on your adventures. Knowing that you'll be with the most powerful spell caster in the world has eliminated any fears I still had. Hurry now darlings," Zelena goaded, picking up her broom and walking toward the sill.

"The most powerful spell caster in the world," Robin spoke softly, reveling once again the miracle of her recovery.

"That's right. I might even teach you a thing or two, someday," teased Alice, kissing her petulant lover on the cheek. She stood up and offered her hand, with the most beguiling smile Robin ever saw.

As if narrowly avoiding eminent death could change her love for a challenge, Robin replied boldly, "Just you wait until I'm at my full power, and I'll show you a thing or two."

Nonetheless, Robin took up Alice's offered help and savored the feel of Alice's smaller hand clasped within hers. To think she almost lost that feeling forever caused a tiny shiver through Robin where she stood. When she realized something fell onto the floor, she bent down to retrieve it and worried, "Your ring?"

Alice plucked one of its tiny, wilted lilies, and tucked it behind Robin's ear.

"It wasn't the ring that was important," Alice declared, "but if you still want, you can make me another one."

"Promise you won't go breaking it again?"

"Promise you won't sacrifice your life for mine again?"

"Fair," Robin accepted, smacking Alice's lips with a chaste peck, "Promise."

Leading the way, Robin walked to the sill and joked, "You'll have to summon the stalk this time, Tower Girl."

But her words were followed by silence, causing Robin to finally notice Alice's feet stopped just where Gothel's barrier kept the once lonely girl captive. Like her first escape, Alice's face revealed trepidation, but Robin could only guess the magnitude of emotion her love grappled with this time around.

Knowing this may be the last time Alice would see the place she called home, Robin waited and let Alice have her moment,

"Ready?"

At Robin's words, Alice shook the foolishness from her head, nodded, and joined Robin on the sill. She hugged her archer around the waist, knowing wherever this gorgeous girl went was where Alice would call home.

"Ready."


End file.
